Diamondhead(5yl)
appearance Diamondhead's diamond shards on his back were bigger, and the lower ones have disappeared. Diamondhead wore a black sleeveless shirt, white pants and black boots. The Omnitrix symbol moved to the center of his chest. powers * Diamondhead's body is composed of extremely thick organic green crystals. He has the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of his physiology at will, allowing him to form his limbs into diamond weapons such as blades and bludgeons. Moreover, he can control all crystals he generates. He can fire crystal shards sequentially out of his hands. He can also explode his body parts into crystalline formations, as well as cause crystal constructs to grow from his body, the latter of which he protected Gwen from an energy blast with his body and causing large crystalline spikes to appear on his back and then disappear. * He can make monstrous and large clusters of crystals, conjuring walls and forming crystal shields and ramps. He can also generate crystals from the ground at a distance. He can reshape his projectiles into limited shapes, and can also form gaping hands to capture enemies. Diamondhead can levitate crystal prisms. He was capable of encasing enemies in crystals. He can create crystals inside of objects and cause them to spike out. * Diamondhead's body resembles a living prism, allowing weapons similar to lasers to be refracted and rendered useless. He is able to absorb energy blasts and redirect them, rather than just refracting.Diamondhead is also resistant to fire and heat. * Diamondhead has inhuman physical abilities, enough to easily able to overpower Vilgax in a one-on-one brawl. * Due to the natural density of crystal, Diamondhead is extremely durable to physical impacts. He has withstood being punched from Galvan Prime to Galvan B by Vilgax. That incident also shows that Diamondhead can survive in the vacuum of space. * Because of Diamondhead being made out of organic crystals, Diamondhead is immune to aging and time rays, as crystals do not age. Transporter rays will also reflect off his body. * Diamondhead can regenerate, but to a limited extent. * Diamondhead can extend his arms. weaknesses * Diamondhead can crack and shatter if impacted with enough force or exposed to strong sonic vibrations and might even fall unconscious. * While Diamondhead can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage he can recover from. * The two shards on his back can also leave him stuck on a wall or on other surfaces that he gets knocked into. Gwen as Diamondhead lacks this weakness. trivia * Diamondhead was originally supposed to be an additional alien, while Cannonbolt would take his place as an original 10. * After the destruction of Petropia and before The Secret of Chromastone, Diamondhead and Tetrax were the only known Petrosapiens alive. * Diamondhead is the only alien other than Way Big to defeat Vilgax. * Diamondhead is also the only alien other than Feedback to defeat Malware. * Diamondhead makes a crystalline metallic sound every time he moves. * Diamondhead was accidentally named by Max in And Then There Were 10. Category:Aliens Category:Alien Category:Ben 5yl Category:Ben 5YL Category:Ben 10